


Not So Normal

by berryblonde



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Werewolf Gavin, it's 3 am help, this is silly fluff nothing more nothing less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde
Summary: A normal evening for a not-so-normal couple.





	Not So Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shootmewithasilverbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmewithasilverbullet/gifts).



> Bet you didn't expect me posting something else, right? Well I wrote this as a gift instead of sleeping, so it's really short.  
> Huge thank you to [@same-side](https://same-side.tumblr.com) and [@narcolphilia](http://narcophilia.tumblr.com) on tumblr / [@theangrymortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrymortal/pseuds/theangrymortal) on ao3 for beta-ing this for me real quick (Am I a beta slut for going through so many? I'm sorry I love u all writer friends and editors ur the best)  
> if you haven't yet, go and check out her work and her art!  
> As I said, this is a gift to shootmewithasilverbullet here on ao3, pls check out her awesome writing too!  
> hope you enjoy this silly little thing, don't forget to leave me your thoughts!

The smell of wet dog filled the tiny apartment seconds after the door swung upon, followed by a string of curses that, all in all, sounded more like growling than actual words.

 

Connor looked up from where he was seated on their tiny couch, cat in his lap and book in his hand, to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway, completely drenched.

 

The hems of his jeans were splattered in mud, the grocery bag on his arm probably filled with as much rain water as it was with various food items.

In Connor’s arms, Gilbert hissed.

 

Much to his amusement, Gavin just bared his teeth at the Maine Coon and began to shake his head fast enough to cause rain drops to fly everywhere, resulting in the cat meowing angrily once more.

 

“Gavin, stop!” Connor chastised his boyfriend. “You’re getting everything wet.”

 

“Oh? I am? Well, maybe it’s because it’s fucking pouring outside, and I just ran back here from the fucking store to get cat food for that insufferable brat in your arms there because he refuses to eat the one I bought yesterday,” Gavin snarled back, eyes locked on the feline still snuggled up to Connor, as if the cat alone was to blame for his current predicament.

 

In return, Connor just rolled his eyes and gestured towards the bathroom.

“Could you please get a towel to dry yourself up?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Gavin replied,dropping the grocery bag right where he stood and moving towards the bathroom.

 

“Why do you have to order me around like I’m some fucking dog all the time?”

 

“Well, technically…”

 

“Don’t fucking ‘ _ technically _ ’ me, Con.”

 

Instead of answering, Connor grinned at his boyfriend’s antics, setting down the book he had been reading previously and running his hands over Gilbert’s fur.

 

The cat had been especially picky lately when it came to food. Not only that, but he had also seemed to have gained some weight the past few weeks and had consequently been put on a strict diet by Connor, much to the animal’s dismay.

 

Gavin, of course, had insisted that everything was fine, that Gilbert wasn’t fat and was just fluffy, but Connor had insisted and now the cat seemed to be even grumpier than he usually was.

 

Right now, however, he was content with receiving so much affection from Connor, purring softly at being caressed.

 

The grocery bag was still where Gavin had dropped it when he returned from the bathroom, bangs falling onto his forehead and towel lazily thrown around his shoulders to keep the fresh shirt he had put on dry.

 

The smell of wet dog was getting lighter, and Connor was sure that he wasn’t the only one who appreciated it.

 

Instead of picking up what he had left lying on the floor, Gavin simply plopped down onto the couch next to Connor, tugging on the blanket the other had wrapped around his legs to keep himself warm.

 

Autumn in Detroit was short and cold, and winter would be knocking on their door all too soon.

 

Next to him, Gavin shuffled to get comfortable on their small couch, pulling Connor closer against his chest as soon as he found a seating position he was content with, Gilbert almost falling off in the process.

Connor couldn’t help but chuckle at the process in front of him, leaning into his boyfriend and sighing happily at the warmth that engulfed both of them, Gavin’s arms around him and his nose buried in Connor’s hair.

 

“I thought about going as a werewolf for Halloween,” Connor suddenly broke the silence that had settled around them, turning his head just enough to see the other’s face.

 

“What— Connor, what the fuck?!” Gavin replied, raising one eyebrow.

Damn, Connor absolutely hated it when he did that.

 

“I thought it might be funny.”

 

“You’re fucking insane sometimes.”

 

Gavin pulled his boyfriend closer, smiling, rubbing his cheek against the top of his head.

 

“Gav, what are you doing up there?” Connor asked curiously, unable to turn around further.

 

“The scent has started to wear off,” Gavin simply explained, lips wandering down the back of Connor’s neck now and leaving a train of soft kisses.

 

“And I’m not gonna let you fucking walk around without people knowing you’re unavailable.”

 

“Getting protective, are we?”

 

“Damn right I am,” Gavin stated, moving on to the side of his boyfriend’s neck, starting to nibble and suck whenever he felt like it.

 

A shiver ran down Connor’s spine at the sensation.

 

“Try not to leave any hickies, please?” He tried, knowing Gavin would probably get ahead of himself otherwise.

 

“Hank won’t let me live that down again.”

 

“Well, that sounds like a you problem,” Gavin growled, biting down softly where Connor’s neck met his shoulder, pulling away the collar of his pullover as much as he could.

 

At once, Connor turned around in his arms, startling Gilbert.

The cat hissed in annoyance and tried to claw at Gavin as he jumped to the ground, obviously annoyed that all of Connor’s attention was now on Gavin.

 

“Hah, see? He loves me more than he loves you!” Gavin exclaimed, unable to resist the childish urge to show his tongue at the Maine Coon who appeared to have enough of his owner at that very moment and stalked off to God knows where.

 

Now facing Gavin, Connor let out a soft laugh.

 

“You do know that you don’t have to compete for my affection, least so with a cat, right?”

 

“I know,” Gavin grinned back, arms tightening around his boyfriend.

 

“But sometimes I gotta show the little fucker who’s the alpha in this pack.”

 

“Alpha?” Connor teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “That’s clearly not how I remember last night.”

 

A traitorous warmth made its way up Gavin’s cheeks, Connor’s smile only widening.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Gilbert.”

 

“You— You’re… I fucking hate you sometimes, Con,” he said, poking his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

Connor simply laughed and swatted Gavin’s finger away, snuggling closer to the other’s chest again.

 

“We both know that feeling is mutual, Gav.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Smartass.”

 

He gripped Connor’s chin and pulled his face up into a kiss, Gavin’s own chapped lips meeting Connor’s soft ones, the other flushing in a beautiful shade of pink that Gavin was more than happy to have seen before he closed his eyes, enjoying the way Connor’s lips moved against his, trying to put everything he felt for the other into the tooth-rottingly sweet kiss.

 

The two of them had been together for a while now, almost a year if Gavin recounted correctly. They hadn’t always gotten along, certainly not at the beginning when Connor had transferred to the precinct and had been partnered up with Gavin immediately, even though they had requested new partners since the start of their romantic relationship.

 

But Connor had been one of the only people who hadn’t judged him upon learning that his partner wasn’t actually human, but more accurately, a werewolf. And somehow one thing had led to another and now, over a year after they had started working together, they were getting comfortable on their couch, in their shared apartment.

 

Relationships between humans and non-humans were difficult at times, there was no denying it, but both of them knew that what they had was far too precious to give up because of a few difficulties.

 

The ring securely concealed in Gavin’s pocket, waiting there for the right moment, just cemented that sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by and talk to me on tumblr [@unacceptable-bisexual](https://unacceptable-bisexual.tumblr.com), or join the [convin discord server](https://discord.gg/93AUA7B)! I'm always happy to hear from you guys <3


End file.
